


That sad scene from seraph of the end but with hearth

by charactersarebetterthenpeople



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anyways, Cos I like to see my favorites suffer, Even though I pronounce his name wrong, I dunno how to tag, I took the idea thing from seraph of the end, Like, Perfect, RIP, also I ship blitzstone.. deal with it if you don’t ship it, also blitz is a dad to mango for a while, and hearth is being a pure child, andiron dies, ans I was just like, hearth is an innocent bean, i would give up my life for him, im evil like that, like I was watching it, like it could easily be seen as platonic, ooh this is angsty and could possibly fit hearth, this doesn’t really have too much shippy stuff in it though, yeah imma stop now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:23:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charactersarebetterthenpeople/pseuds/charactersarebetterthenpeople
Summary: Every time I close my eyes I see the same scene play out....  ( with added fluff)





	That sad scene from seraph of the end but with hearth

**Author's Note:**

> I’m feeling angsty because our dog that we’ve had since before I was born ( so I’ve never known a time without him) died yesterday so I decided to write this at 2-3 am and not spellcheck it or anything!
> 
> Yeah I’m dead on the inside
> 
> This is terrible I’m so sorry-
> 
> Oh also my phone hates me and is being glitchy at the moment, please ignore any mess ups since it is most likely my phone hating me

—-

 

**Every** **time** **I** **close** **my** **eyes**

 

**I** **see** **the** **same** **scene** **play** **out**

 

——-

 

“Jeez would you stop walking so fast?” Andiron said. Hearth, being deaf and all, didn’t catch that since he was ahead of his brother and couldn’t see him, but they were both smiling since they could get away from the house for a while

 

——

**I** **see** **the** **smiling face of my brother**

 

——

 

Hearth was sitting by the well playing with some runes, his brother playing some form of game a bit behind him. While he was distracted by trying to make magic somehow work, Andiron was trying to shout for help as a monster had come out of the woods and tried to attack him( they were pretty far out so anybody in the house couldn’t hear and hearth is deaf, nobody could help)

 

——

**And then...**

———

 

Hearth turned around to see his brother being attacked by a monster. He was defenseless, so doing what any 8 year old would do, he ran back to his house. After a few seconds of frantically writing on his board his father insists he uses instead of using asl ( alderman hates asl, refuses to call it a language) everybody was running back into the woods.

 

—-

**..** **. i see his bloody, lifeless body laying in front of me**

—-

 

When they got there Andiron was already dead. Aldermankilled the monster before shouting at hearth. He couldn’t hear the words but the ones he could figure out just made him feel more hollow in the inside.

 

Alderman decided hearth would skin the beast, make it into a rug and until every piece of it was covered in gold he won’t be free from this house or the guilt (gold would be very hard to get since the only way he could get it was through Alderman’s rules.) 

 

As he was sitting there skinning the monster that killed his brother, he felt disconnected from the world.. was it his fault? Probably.. I mean.. who’s fault could it be but his.. he’s deaf.. already a disappointment in his fathers eyes ...

 

..he decided it was his fault ( it wasn’t)

 

—— —————— ——— ——- ——- —-

 

Take some fluff ( sorta)

 

**Every time I close my eyes, I see the same thing. I see the smiling Face of my brother, then-**

 

“You had me worried there hearth, but I’m glad you made a new friend.” Dream Andiron happily signed “now I can stop worrying about you. Don’t you get it? I don’t want you to live being sad.. your way too nice for that.” Hearth was.. shocked to say the least.. Andiron forgave him for causing his death? “Oh and take care of your new friend, okay?... I need to get going” Andiron signed as hearth frantically tied to stop him from leaving before that world disappeared to bring him back to the real one.

 

——

 

Hearth opened his eyes to see blitz pull him into a hug. When he let go he was frantically signing about how they thought they had lost him after the battle and Magnus quickly added how blitz was crying because of it ( gotta embarrass your adoptive dad you know)

 

A few tears got brought to hearths eyes.. this was it, he had found his family.

 

His family of empty cups

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment or something? Yeah do what you want. If you have ideas it would be appriciated since I have none. Might to relationship stuff soon ( no nsfw.. just ew I’m an innocent person keep me away from that thanks)


End file.
